Perchance to Dream
by allen-b
Summary: Repost of my view on how to start the next season of Buffy and Angel.
1. Chapter 1

PERCHANCE to DREAM  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters.  
  
Pairings: B/A all the way.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter I  
  
Angel looks out over the cliff that three months ago, his son had thrown him over. The sun was bright and shining. The waves were crashing a few hundred feet below. Angel breathed in the salty air. It was almost perfect.  
  
His body started to tingle with the familiar feeling and he knew. He knew she was here and that made it perfect.  
  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Angel remarked casually.  
  
"Yeah, if you're into that sort of thing." She responded.  
  
Just the remark that Angel imagined she would say. He wanted this to last forever. But he knew he needed to say something, to get something off his chest that had been there for years. He may not get another chance again.  
  
"I know you don't know what has been going on but a lot has happened that I need to tell you about."  
  
"Well, something has changed, you are not normally out in the sun"  
  
"Well, this is a dream and we can do whatever we want."  
  
After a few moments of silence, "Since this is a dream, why here?"  
  
"Well, it has to do with what I need to tell you. I know this is hard but I have to just come out and say it. I had a son."  
  
"Well, you are dreaming. Vampires can't reproduce."  
  
"I know, Buffy. It was a miracle. I wished it were our miracle. It wasn't to be. It didn't make me love him any less. I wanted to ask you here to tell you great things about him. To tell you that he has grown up to be a wonderful young man. That he has found love and has made a life for himself. That isn't the case. He was kidnapped from me and my life turned upside down."  
  
"For minute, (hey it's a dream isn't it) I will accept that you had a son. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"He came back to me."  
  
At that, she perked up. But noticing his mood was not happy, she knew more was coming.  
  
"He was raised by the man who kidnapped him. He poisoned my son against me. My son hates me. I can't hate the man who kidnapped him. I did something bad to him centuries ago."  
  
"Can I say, 'Huh'?"  
  
"I know it is confusing but the details are not necessary. Just say that the man was not necessarily an evil man. My second chance at happiness and I've blown that."  
  
"Self pity doesn't look good on you."  
  
"I don't want your pity," Angel growls. "What I want is to say sorry." Trying to calm down, Angel starts again. "I don't want to fight. I want to tell you something…. Buffy…. Buffy?"  
  
Buffy starts to shimmer and dissolve into thin air.  
  
"That's odd."  
  
Angel wakes up and finds himself still in the iron casket at the bottom of the ocean. "I will have to finish with my next dream."  
  
Meanwhile in Sunnydale.  
  
"Buffy, wake up. Come on Buffy. Wake up."  
  
Dawn starts to shake her older sister. She was woken up in the middle of the night by the phone ringing. Her sister was oblivious to everything. But the call was for her and it sounded important. So here she was shaking her sister from what seems to be a very heavy sleep.  
  
"Buffy wake up. There is someone on the phone for you. Buf-"  
  
"I'm awake. This had better be good because I was having a nice dream."  
  
"There is someone on the phone from L.A."  
  
Buffy quickly grabbed the phone, "Angel?"  
  
"No. This isn't Angel. I'm sorry for waking you Buffy. My name is Gunn. Maybe Angel has mentioned me?" Getting no response, he continues, "Anyways, Angel is the reason that I'm calling."  
  
End of Chapter I 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
"That is strange that I'm getting a call from you. But I haven't seen Angel for months and can't help you."  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you. Angel has been missing for three months now. We haven't been able to locate him, his son, or Cordelia."  
  
"His son." How could this be? She thought she was dreaming. Angel had just revealed to her about his son but that was a dream. It couldn't be real.  
  
"Was he kidnapped?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. We don't know. It could be Wolfram and Hart kidnapping him. It could be that he is dust. We just don't know."  
  
"No. Was Angel's son kidnapped and raised by the kidnapper?"  
  
"Ye-yeah. Did Angel tell you that?"  
  
"Sort of. You say that Angel disappeared three months ago and you haven't heard from him?"  
  
"Yeah. We tried his cell number numerous times but no answer. We found his car on the cliff where he was supposed to meet Cordelia. There are signs of a struggle but nothing else."  
  
"Cordelia?" Something stirs in Buffy. Jealousy. Couldn't be. She was over Angel and he could see whomever he wanted.  
  
"Yeah, they were going to met and talk but her car was found abandoned on the freeway. We think it has to do with the evil law firm but we have no evidence. Our last ditch effort was to find out if you may know anything."  
  
"Uh. I don't have anything concrete but let me check around and get back to you. Are you at the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, either me or Fred will be here."  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"She and I are all that is left."  
  
"Where is Wesley?"  
  
"We don't know. That is another long story. Let's just say that we are not on friendly terms with him at the moment."  
  
"Well, I will check with my people here and call you back."  
  
At the Magic Box  
  
"Anya, we have a lot of work to do here. We need to assess the damage and call the insurance company."  
  
"Uh, insurance. What is that?"  
  
"Anya, don't tell me you let the insurance lapse on the store. It is the bill we get in once a year that covers damages such as this." Giles points to all of the destruction that was once the Magic Box.  
  
In the three months that has happened since the Willow was brought back from the brink of destroying the world. They had been working diligently on rehabilitating Willow and trying to come to grips with what she had done. They had been to the Magic Box only a few times to pick up a few items. Now they had to put it back together.  
  
"Huh, I barely make enough money to keep me employed here. I thought you had paid all the bills."  
  
"Anya, this is just irresponsible. This is exactly why we need insurance. Look at this place. There is no way we can afford to replace this items."  
  
"Well, we could sell Xander into slavery and get enough money. I know a few places that love to take pudgy white boys and turn them into, well you know." Anya still sore over been left at the alter has gone back to her demon ways.  
  
Before Giles can put in his agreement, Buffy rushes into the shop. "Giles, I need your help."  
  
End of Chapter II 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
  
"Giles, it is just like before. I'm having dreams of Angel and starring in them myself."  
  
Giles, wishing he had stayed in England, is flustered. He thought things had gotten crazy here in Sunnydale. Angel being a father had to top all of those things. He didn't know what to say. "Buffy, did you talk to Wesley. Maybe he could shed some light on all this confusion."  
  
"Gunn said that they weren't on speaking terms with him but I don't know what that means."  
  
"I'll call him. For now, let's not get excited. You and Anya can look around for our ledger. We need to see if the insurance had indeed lapsed."  
  
Giles goes to phone Wesley at home.  
  
"Hello"  
  
The voice on the other end of the line sounds strange to Giles. It sounds scratchy and sore.  
  
"Hello Price. This is Giles. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a problem a couple of weeks back. Got my throat cut for my troubles. But enough about me. How is merry ole London?"  
  
Wesley didn't sound like himself. Giles was sure that it was more than being injured. "I'm actually not in England at the moment. Had some trouble here in Sunnydale that I needed to help out."  
  
"So why are you calling me? I haven't heard from you in years and you just call to what, chat?"  
  
"Listen I heard some stories about Angel having a son and wanted to check on him. He isn't around and hasn't been seen in three months. Do you know what is going on?"  
  
"No I don't. Yes, Angel had a son. Can you believe that crap? The undead bastard is able to have a child. I found some bleeding prophecy about it and we were blessed with a child. The ungrateful bastard didn't deserve him."  
  
"Well, did you know that Angel was missing?"  
  
"No, and I could care less."  
  
"Well, if you hear anything, please let me know."  
  
"Why? I don't work for you or anyone else."  
  
With that Wesley slams the phone down.  
  
Seeing the flabbergasted look on his face, Buffy asks what he found out, "Well?"  
  
"Uh, he hasn't seen him but he did confirm that Angel had son. Something is really wrong in L.A. Wesley wasn't acting like himself. I think we should maybe go up there and see what we can find out."  
  
"Do you want me to try to sleep and make contact again?"  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea. We don't know where Angel is and it could be dangerous to you."  
  
"Yes but it could be the only way to save him if he is in danger."  
  
"O.K. but I think we should monitor you."  
  
"Fine. Let's try again tonight. If nothing else we will leave for L.A. tomorrow."  
  
End of Chapter III  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. Will have more later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I plan on having all characters from both shows in greater and lesser amounts. Now on to the show.  
  
In Sunnyvale  
  
The Scooby gang was all gathered at the Summer house, minus Willow who was still not strong enough to go out of her home. Dawn had gone to bed along time ago. The others were downstairs talking about their counterparts in L.A. Earlier Buffy had called and gotten some more details about recent events and relayed the information to her friends and family. Now Buffy is trying to fall asleep while her friends kept watch.  
  
"I can't believe that a vampire is able to have a child." Xander says for the hundredth time in an hour.  
  
"Yes, it seems that it would be unlikely but we found the prophecy that stated a vampire with a soul would conceive a child." Giles points out to them.  
  
"In the thousand years that I've been around, it is the craziest thing that I have ever heard of." Anya says.  
  
"Well, oh what is it Buffy?" Buffy descends the stairs after trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep.  
  
"Uh, I'm having trouble falling asleep. I could fall asleep at the drop of a hat but now that the pressure is on then I can't do it."  
  
"I might have some tranquilizers in my bag. I got them for Willow but it may help for you to fall asleep."  
  
"Great thanks."  
  
After taking the tranquilizers, Buffy laid down while Giles looked over her.  
  
"Do you think that this will work"  
  
"I've seen stranger things when you two are involved."  
  
"I hope that he isn't dead and he isn't visiting me from heaven. One of the things about coming back here was the hope that one day we could get back together. That one day last year when we met, it was uplifting and huge let down. I was back from heaven and the only thing I could think of was seeing him. It was great but heart wrenching when we left each other. I think that may have been worse for me than not seeing him."  
  
"The future is not set in stone. Maybe you can eventually work things out."  
  
"What do you think about him having a son?"  
  
"It's a miracle. I am worried what he said in the last dream about his son turning on him."  
  
"Well, the tranquilizer is kicking in. I guess I'm about to find out."  
  
End of Chapter IV 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
  
As the haze cleared, Buffy found herself on a pier. It was a beautiful sunny day and the air was crisp and clean. This was L.A. so it had to be a dream. There were people all around enjoying the day. She found him leaning on the rail looking out at the ocean.  
  
"Hello again."  
  
"Hi Buffy. You left before I could finish talking. That is what is infuriating about dreams. Sometimes you can't control them. Anyways, where was I?"  
  
"Angel. I am not a dream. I am really Buffy. I am here to help you."  
  
Angel, having spent three months on the bottom of the ocean believes he is hallucinating from being starved continues like she hasn't said anything. "I want to clear the air between us. I don't know what will happen. I can't seem to concentrate lately. How are you?"  
  
"Angel, this is important. What happened to you?"  
  
"My son turned on me. My son turned on me."  
  
"Angel. SNAP out of it. I need you to tell me what happened. I can't help you unless you tell me what happened."  
  
"I…" Angel starts to shimmer and disappear.  
  
"Damn. Nothing." And Buffy starts to wake up when she is roughly shaken.  
  
"Buffy wake up. Wake up."  
  
Buffy groggily stirs and asks what happened.  
  
"Well, you were fine until a few moments ago when you began yelling his name."  
  
"Angel was incoherent. He kept saying that his son turned on him. I couldn't get anything out of him."  
  
"Well, you tried. We can try again tomorrow night."  
  
"No. I want to try now."  
  
"Buffy, did you disappear or did he?"  
  
"He did, why?"  
  
"Well, that means that he broke the connection and probably woke up before you. There would be no need to try again."  
  
"I understand. I hate it but you are right."  
  
"Let's get everyone together and get a plan of attack"  
  
Downstairs, the group got together and discussed what to do next.  
  
"I think that Giles and I should go alone. There is no need to upset everyone else's schedule."  
  
"Buffy, I want to go too. School doesn't start again for another two weeks. This would give me chance to drop in on Dad."  
  
"Dawn, I don't know what to expect when we get to L.A. Let me find out what is going on and then if it is clear, you can come up."  
  
"All I want to do is go visit Dad. I can ride up the you and you can drop me off at Dad's."  
  
"Alright. But I want you to go straight there and don't go out until I can verify if it is safe."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Anya, will you please try to find the insurance policy on the Magic Box while we are gone?" Giles pleads.  
  
"I don't have to work, I can come up with you."  
  
"Xander, I need you to keep an eye on Willow. She is getting better and may be able to rejoin us soon. If she feels up to it, I may need you both in L.A."  
  
"O.K. Useless Xander into action."  
  
"We'll keep in touch and hopefully it will be a short trip."  
  
End of Chapter V 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
  
"Have you ever met any of the Sunnydale gang?" Fred asks hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. I met the red headed witch when she came to tell Angel that Buffy had died. You were hiding in the rooms at the time. Other than her, I don't know any of them. I hope she comes. It would be nice to see a friendly face."  
  
"Yeah. Did you understand what they were saying about the dreams?"  
  
"No. That was beyond me. I hadn't heard anything about shared dreams. I'm sure it is something that Angel didn't want to talk about with us."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Still, it will be good to have some help. We need to find out what happened three months ago."  
  
As on cue, in walked the Sunnydale crew.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh hi, can I help you" Fred asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Buffy and this is Giles."  
  
"Hi Buffy. My name is Fred and this handsome but quite taken man is Gunn."  
  
"Hi" Gunn adds sheepishly.  
  
"Well, first we need to find out if anything new has happened?" Giles says.  
  
"It seems like more has happened there than here. Nothing new. Any new dreams?"  
  
"Not since we talked last. I've fallen asleep twice and nothing has happened. We have to be dreaming at the same time I guess."  
  
"We would like to have something cleared up. What exactly happened with Wesley? We tried talking to him but he seemed to be not quite himself." Giles asks.  
  
"This isn't something that I could talk about over the phone. Wesley translated a prophecy that say the father would kill the son. He feared for Connor's life so he kidnapped him. Holtz, from Angel's past, had one of his goons slit Wes' throat and take the baby. The law firm Wolfram & Hart tried to take his son as well. A big confrontation took place where Holtz slipped away with Connor to another dimension." Fred blurted all of this out without taking a breath.  
  
Buffy was shocked and Giles was befuddled. When he got over the shock, Giles asked "Is there more?"  
  
"A couple of other things. Angel tried to kill Wesley in the hospital. He was obviously upset over that. When we had problems when Angel tried opening a portal to where Connor was. He let in some bad creatures. I went to Wes for help. He said not to ever visit him again." Gunn added.  
  
"Well, I shall have to stop by and see if I can reason with him. I may need his help. I need to see his books. Our were destroyed recently."  
  
"Where is the red head by the way," Gunn asked.  
  
"She is why we have no books. Anyways, that is a long story on its own" Buffy said as she sees Gunn's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, we need to find a hotel so we will meet back here in the morning."  
  
"Actually, we made up a couple of rooms here if you would like to stay here. We won't charge you anything. How can you beat that?" Fred asks hopefully.  
  
"Uh, that would be fine Fred. We didn't want to impose."  
  
"What imposition. This is a hotel after all."  
  
"Then show us to our rooms." Buffy said feeling better. Fred reminded her of Willow when she first met her. Then Buffy sobered up thinking about her friend and the long road still to go with her recovery.  
  
End Chapter VI 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
  
After settling in, Buffy decided to tour the hotel. She had never been there before and wanted to see the place. Fred gladly volunteered and took her around the rooms. Buffy didn't want to ask but Fred could tell. She wanted to see Angel's room.  
  
"It's Room #304. It is just down the hall from your room. I'll let you take a look around by yourself."  
  
"Thanks Fred."  
  
It wasn't what she expected. The crib in the middle of the back room was just a shock. Even after getting confirmation that Angel did indeed have a son, she was still taken back by the site of the little baby bed.  
  
She could tell that Angel loved his son very much by the looks of the items he had purchased for him. She picked up a snow globe that was beside the crib. It brought back memories of that day so long ago that snowed in Sunnydale. She just couldn't believe that she had missed so much of Angel's life. He must feel the same about her, she hoped.  
  
She found some clothes that Angel had recently worn. She picked up the shirt and inhaled his scent. Things may have changed but some things still stay the same. His smell was unique. If she hadn't already had a bond with him, she would have been able to pick out his scent in a crowded room.  
  
She figured she had spent enough time. She started to feel like an intruder in his room. She figured she would get some sleep and try to enter Angel's dream again. Taking one long last look, she exited the room quietly.  
  
In the Dreamworld  
  
Buffy looks around her surroundings and finds that she is in church. It is not one she recognizes, but it is a church nevertheless. An alter boy runs up to Buffy and motions her to follow.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll follow along for now."  
  
The alter boy takes her hand and leads her to the confessional. Not being a devout Catholic, she didn't know exactly what to do. "Now what?" Buffy asked. The alter boy pointed to one of the doors and she opened it.  
  
As she sat down, she realized that someone was on the other side. It was Angel. "Angel?"  
  
"Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been 224 years since my last confession. O.K. I ate the priest then, so I don't know if it counts. You get my meaning."  
  
"Angel, what is going on?"  
  
"Buffy, I need to confess my recent sins to you. I've made peace with everyone else. It just leaves you."  
  
"You've spoken to others?"  
  
"No. I've made peace with all my friends. Even Doyle. There is just you."  
  
"Do you believe that I'm the real Buffy this time?"  
  
"Well, if you are or aren't, it doesn't matter. I need to clear things up between us, so that we…"  
  
"How about we work on getting you out of this mess?"  
  
"I don't think you can. I'd like to clear my conscious in case we don't ever see each other again."  
  
"How about this…I hear your sins if you humor me and help me try to save you?"  
  
"O.K. Now, let me see…"  
  
End of Chapter VII 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII  
  
Still in Dreamland.  
  
Angel and Buffy had left the confessional and decided to take a walk in the church's courtyard outside.  
  
"Darla then staked herself. Connor was what was leftover when the dust settled." Angel explained.  
  
"You slept with Darla?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy. And I'm real sorry about it." That was all she had said since he started on this road of confession.  
  
"You slept with Darla?" No matter how many times she asked the same question, she always seem to ask if different each time.  
  
"Yes." Angel said with a little bit of anger. He has more patience than most people but it's not eternal. "I was in a bad spot back then. I didn't like myself. I just wanted it all to go away. Wolfram and Hart had put a spell on me to drive me insane. It almost worked."  
  
The words were hitting a little too close to home for Buffy. She was overjoyed at the fact that Angel finally was talking to her, but also shocked as to what had happened in his life without her.  
  
"What they hadn't figured on was the fact that just having sex wouldn't make me lose my soul. There is only one person who could do that."  
  
"Who…" Buffy started to asked before she realized she was the who he was taking about. "Oh."  
  
At this point, Angel had started to find something very interesting about the tree behind Buffy. He couldn't look her in the eye after his confession.  
  
Trying to change the subject, Buffy asked, "So if Connor is only a few months old, how can he be responsible for your current whereabouts?"  
  
"I don't even know my current whereabouts Buffy. I don't think you can help me."  
  
"You promised me you would humor me if I listened to your confession."  
  
"You haven't forgive me for my sins, yet." Angel stated, wanting to forego the rest of this conversation.  
  
"Let's leave that until we've had a chance to talk face-to-face. Please tell me Angel about that night." Buffy led him to a nearby bench and they sat down. She felt they might need to if this conversation got any harder.  
  
Angel's defenses had been worn down by Buffy's tenaciousness. "There is little to tell. Connor used a stun gun on me and when I woke up, I was tied up in a metal box while he and Justine welded it shut."  
  
"Who is Justine?" A name Buffy hadn't heard yet.  
  
"She was Holtz's right hand man, er woman, person.  
  
Buffy had to smile. The 250 year old vampire was still a little old fashion. "Go on."  
  
"She hunted vampires, so he enlisted her and a bunch of other people to try and kill me."  
  
"Before they shut the coffin, Connor accused me of killing Holtz. It was Holtz's last revenge on me. He turned Connor against me which he knew would hurt me more than killing me."  
  
"Well, if we find them then we get them to talk and tell us where they buried you."  
  
"Buffy, please stay away from Connor. I know he is confused but I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"If he knows where you are…"  
  
"I was dumped into a body of water. Connor has only been in this world for a couple of months. He wouldn't know where they dumped me. Neither would Justine."  
  
"Angel…Angel…ANGEL!" Angel had started to dematerialize as she started to talk. She was trying to grab onto him as he disappeared. A few seconds later, she was sitting upright in bed with her sister lying next to her. Dawn had come into the hotel right before Buffy and gone to sleep and insisted on sleeping with her.  
  
End of Chapter VIII 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX  
  
Meanwhile in Sunnyvale  
  
Xander Harris was carrying a tray of chicken noodle soup into the living room where Willow was lying down. Chicken soup was about all that Xander had learned to make without burning it.  
  
Willow was wrapped up in between a very large comforter. She looked like death warmed over. She had lost close to 15 pounds in the months since Tara's death. If it hadn't been for her friends, she wouldn't take care of herself at all.  
  
"Here ya go. Some nice soup."  
  
Willow took that bowl and threw across the room. "Tara doesn't get to eat does she? She will never eat again."  
  
"She would want you to eat." Xander said as he cleaned up the mess.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Willow said as she started to tear up.  
  
This was how it had been for three months with Willow. She would be angry and yelling and then turn around and be crying her eyes out. Her days were getting better but she still had lapses.  
  
Outside in the house in the shadows, a figure had watched the whole scene. "Bloody hell. What has been going around here?" He had been to the Magic Box earlier. He knew that he had missed a big battle that had destroyed the store. This scene at the Summer house had him confused. And where is the Slayer?  
  
A figure came walking up to the house. This was the person that Spike had been waiting to see. "Anya." He whispered.  
  
Startled, Anya called out "Whose there?"  
  
"It's me." Spike said as he walked into the light.  
  
"Spike? What are you doing here? After what you did, you should know that you shouldn't be here."  
  
"I've changed. You can't believe where I've been, but you have to believe that I have changed."  
  
Anya took a long hard look. She sensed in him that he had indeed changed. There was a different aura around him. "Spike, what have you done?"  
  
"It's a long story. One I'll be glad to tell everyone. I need to know where Buffy is."  
  
"Listen, I have to takeover for Xander. Wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes and you can tell me everything."  
  
"O.K."  
  
After half an hour, Xander came out and started walking towards his house. A couple of minutes later, Anya came out to where Spike was hiding. "O.K. Spike. Xander is gone. Now, tell me what you have done. I can't tell you where Buffy is until you can convince me you won't try to spread her legs again."  
  
"I've been to Africa. You know the place. I went to see him."  
  
"Not him? Are you crazy? You could have been killed."  
  
"I had to. I had to make things right. I have my soul now. Buffy will take me back. She has to." Spike's emotions were all over the place. He started pacing back and forth and arguing with himself. "She will take me back. No she won't. Yes she will."  
  
"Spike. Hello. I'm the one you are supposed to be talking to. You know you aren't really making me feel confidence in you."  
  
"I have to know where she is?" Spike said and he grabbed Anya by the shoulders and started to shake her."  
  
"Take your hands off her you slime." Xander said as he marched over to Spike and grabbed his arm. He started to feel a little guilty by taking advantage of a neutered vampire when Spike reversed the grip on his arm and threw Xander 10 feet into the air. Xander landed at the base of a tree with the air knocked out of him.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention something else?" Spike said as he started to smile.  
  
End of Chapter IX 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X  
  
"Yes, alright. We'll keep an eye out for him. Thanks Anya." Giles said as he hung up the phone. "Well, that complicates things." Giles stepped out of the office where he at taken the phone call and ran into Buffy coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one up. What's going on?" Buffy asked as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"That was Anya." Giles paused and wondered how best to approach the subject when the Gunn came into the hotel.  
  
"Any news while we were gone?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Let's wait for everyone to get here and I'll tell ya'll about the latest dream." Buffy said.  
  
"Fred will be here any second than we can start."  
  
Buffy filled everyone in on her latest dream. They decided to divide up into two teams. Buffy and Gunn would hit the streets to get the whereabouts of Connor and Justine. Giles would try again to speak to Wesley and get his help. Fred and Dawn would stay behind to do research.  
  
As Buffy and Gunn were heading out of the hotel, she asked, "Tell me more about this Holtz."  
  
A little later, Buffy and Gunn had entered a bar. Gunn was telling Buffy about the former owner. "Lorne left a few months ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it was probably because we blew up his bar three times."  
  
"Yeah, that would do it." Buffy took a look around the small bar and was quite surprised to see who was tending bar. "Willie. How ya doing?"  
  
"You know this guy?"  
  
"Oh yeah we go way back."  
  
Willie was actually not looking too happy to see the slayer and her companion. He had taken a few steps back and was trying to disappear.  
  
"Willie used to run a bar in Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh, hey slayer. Didn't recognize you at first. Please. We don't have the spell in place to protect the bar. Please don't start any trouble." The few customers were trying not to be noticed by the newcomers.  
  
"Willie, we don't want any trouble just information." Gunn said as he and Buffy took seats at the bar.  
  
"O.k. O.k. Whatever you want."  
  
"I need to know if you have heard anything about Angel. Has anyone seen him lately?"  
  
"Angelus. No one has heard or seen him for months. Everyone thinks he has taken a holiday somewhere and they are quite happy that he isn't around."  
  
"Oh, really." The slayer says with obvious sarcasm. "Now that I'm in town until he gets back, demons are going to pray for his speedy return."  
  
"Slayer…"  
  
"Don't you slayer me, Willie. I need help and this place will become very unwelcome until I get it."  
  
"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just please keep the peace. I don't know where Angelus, I mean Angel is and can't help you."  
  
"O.k. Then tell me where I can find Justine or Connor. They are rogue demon hunters. That should be an easier question."  
  
"Connor is not a name that I recognize." Buffy started to get up and Willie quickly added, "Justine. I know her. She is still hunting vampires out by the cemetery. You should have no problems finding her there."  
  
Buffy looked at Gunn and they nodded at each other. They turned to leave but Buffy had a parting shot for Willie. "Willie, if this doesn't work out, I'll be back and I won't be very sociable."  
  
Willie gulped and turned very pale.  
  
End of Chapter X 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

            Buffy and Gunn arrived back at the hotel to find an agitated Giles pacing about the lobby.  "Buffy, any luck?"

            "A little.  No one has seen Angel but we have a lead on Justine.  How did it go with Wes?"

            "He, uh…" Giles stammered.

            "Is right here.  Mr. Giles threatened to use magic on me to force me to come or I wouldn't be here at all." Wes said as he came out of the office with Fred trailing behind him.  

            "Hello English" Gunn said awkwardly as he went to stand with Fred.  

            Buffy moved over by Giles and whispered, "I thought you said that Willow drained all the magic out of you?"

            "Well, he doesn't have to know that now does he." Giles whispered back.

            Silence fell upon the hotel, as no one knew what to say.  From the far side of the room, Fred asked quietly, "Is anyone hungry?"

            With that everyone adjourned to the dining room where sandwiches were served.  Conversation was minimal while everyone tried to get used to Wesley being back.

            Not knowing how to proceed, Buffy was left speechless even after she finished her meal.  She had rationalized the need to ask for Wes's help before seeing Angel's room.  Now, seeing him, she couldn't understand why he did it.

            Giles on the other hand, knew the life of a watcher.  The things that were asked of watchers to do were not so nice.  Kidnapping a child, a future slayer, was considered part of the job.  He, also, knew that his help will be vital if they expected to get Angel back alive or at least no more dead than he was when he disappeared.

            "Look, how long are you people going to hold me captive?"  Wes asked finally to break the silence.

            "Wes, don't you feel the least bit responsible for the mess that Angel is in?" Buffy asked as she stood up and started pacing.

            "Angel is a big boy.  He can do what he wants.  It doesn't concern me."  Wes replied getting angrier.

            "You used to be such friends."  
  


            "Don't say that.  Friends don't try and kill other friends."

            "Wes, how strong is Angel?"

            "That question is absurd.  He's a vampire."

            "How strong?"

            "He is one of the strongest people that I've ever met."

            "And how fast is he?"

            "Buffy, you know how fast.  What is your point?"

            "If he really wanted to kill you Wes, you would be dead.  The orderlies wouldn't have gotten there in time.  Maybe that should tell you something."  Buffy said and then stormed out of the room.

            Giles was about to continue the argument when Fred quietly asked everyone to leave.  The last to go was Gunn.  "Are you sure?"

            With a slight nod of her head, he was gone.

            "Wes, you know that she is right."

            "I know no such thing.  It was inexcusable what he did."

            "Wesley, he wasn't in his right mind.  I'm sure that he has cooled off by now and would like to bury the hatchet, so to speak, with you."

            "Yeah, he'd like to bury it right between my shoulder blades."

            "Trust can be rebuilt, ya know."  Before he could answer she added, "Like between us."

            Stunned, Wes couldn't think of anything he had ever done to her.  "Fred, I never attacked you."  Then it hit him.  The demon with the ability to make men go insane and attack women had affected him.  He had almost killed her.  "It is not the same."

            "Yes it is."

            "No.  I wasn't in my…right…mind.  Bloody Hell."

            Having made her point, Fred left Wes to think things over.

Meanwhile, in the other room.

            "So Buffy, what are we going to do about Justine?"  Giles asked as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

            "Just thought that I would go to the cemetery.  Wait for her to show up and then beat the information out of her.  It is what we do best."  Buffy responded as she sat heavily on the sofa.  Tired just doesn't cover how she feels.

            "Buffy that may not be an option.  Holtz was a fanatic and he only got fanatics to work with him.  We heard he tortured people into submission to work for him.  Justine was his right hand man.  She was the worst of the bunch.  If your dreams are true, then she was the one to kill Holtz and frame Angel."  Gunn said.

            "Buffy, why don't you bond with her."  Dawn suggested who had been quiet throughout dinner.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "She is a vampire hunter.  You are the vampire slayer.  Why don't you bond with her and get her to spill her guts about Angel."

            "You know that is half bad.  Good thinking Dawn."  Giles praised.

            "Not much on the bonding with psychotic fanatics.  Any ideas?"  Buffy asked.

            "Save her life.  She will be hunting vampires.  When she is about to get killed, save her life.  It should be easy to bond then."  Gunn spoke up.

            And so the plan to save Angel goes into action.

End of Chapter XI


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

            Buffy was pacing back and forth between two headstones.  Wes became tired of her pacing and said, "Is your 'spidey sense' tingling yet?"  A sarcastic referral to her calling the ability to sense vampires as her 'spidey sense'.

            "Listen Wes.  I appreciate you offering to help with this.  However, I think you have a more revenge motive thing going on.  I just want you to know that if you screw this up.  I will finish what Angel started in the hospital.  You understand?"  Buffy said sernly.

            "Perhaps I go wait in the shadows until you need me."  Wes said and walked off in a huff.  

            She didn't trust him,  but she had little choice.  The plan was for her to meet up with Justine.  Get buddy-buddy with her.  Get her to spill the beans and go save Angel.  Gunn was in his truck nearby in case she made a run for it.  Wes would show up if they believed a scare tactic would work.  The rest were back at the hotel working on Plan B.  A Plan B that they didn't have.

            Out of the shadows came another figure.  One she had hoped to never see again in this lifetime.  "Hello slayer.  Would you actually harm a human to save your precious Peaches?"  Spike said has he nonchalantly walked up to Buffy.

            "Get out of here Spike.  You are neither wanted or needed her."

            "Whassa matter slayer.  Can't I come and apologize for the wrongs that I have done to you?"

            "Spike, this is neither the time nor the place for this.  If you have unresolved issues, go talk to a mirror.  I resolved mine a long time ago."

            "Fine.  Fine.  I just wonder if you would ever do this for me?"  Spike started circling Buffy and getting closer and closer each time he went around.  "Would you leave all your friends in Sunnyhell and come to my rescue?  Would you threaten a human to get them to cooperate to save me?"  Spike's tone was getting more and more sarcastic as he went along.

            "There is a big difference between you and him, Spike."

            "Oh, really.  Guess you haven't spoken to your pals back in Sunnydale than recently.  Or else they could have told you.  Me and the great Poofter are more alike than you think.  I have my soul now."

            "Oh, like I'm ever going to believe that."

            "No, it's true.  You can ask Anya.  She was able to tell right away."

            "H-H-How is that possible?"

            "It's a long story love.  Something I would love to tell you about over breakfast in bed."  Spike said as he stopped circling and started caressing the side of Buffy's face.

            Finally, recovering from her stunned state.  Buffy grabbed Spike's wrist and flung him to the ground.  "Don't you ever touch me again Spike or you will one less hand to light your cigarettes with."

            "Ouch.  You know you don't have to hit so hard.  I'm good now.  I'm as good as Peaches.  You have to forgive me."  Spike said as he slowly got up.

            "Sorry but there is a big difference between you and Angel."

            "Ah, you're wrong there pet."

            "Don't call me that.  Don't ever call me that.  Stay away from me and stay away from Dawn."

            "Don't do this Slayer.  I'm extending an olive branch."  Seeing the red in her eyes getting brighter, Spike decides to back off.  "You'll regret this."

            And with that he was gone.

End of Chapter XII


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

            Around midnight, Justine finally showed up.  She was looking for fresh graves.  She knew vampires had attacked last night and their victims would be rising soon.  She had been getting braver with each vampire kill she made.  Tonight, she was going to take on two vampires by herself.  She had left Connor to his movies.  He needed a night off.

            Buffy had spotted her ½ hour ago.  She was watching and waiting from the shadows.  She knew these were fresh graves, too.  All she had to do was popout at the right time and save this bitch.

            Right on time, the vampires fledglings awoke and started to claw out of their boxes.  Wanting to make this a fair fight, Justine waited for them to get up before she attacked.  Buffy watched her fight for a few minutes.  She was impressed with her tenacity.  She really lacked the skills to fight, but she made up the difference with vigor.  Buffy was wondering if she needed help with two when a third joined the battle.  She saw her opportunity and jumped in and saved Justine's life.

            While a tired Justine struggled against one vampire, Buffy dusted the other two with ease to show off to her.  She really wanted Justine to accept her trust quickly.  When Justine finished off the third vampire, she turned and got into a fighter's stance and waited to see what Buffy would do.

            "What are you insane?  What would make you want to fight these things?"  Buffy yelled at the girl.

            "My business is my own.  I'd thank you to stay out of it.  Who the hell are you anyways?"

            "Oh, just your friendly neighborhood vampire slayer at your service."

            "Vampire what?  Slayer?  Never heard of you.  Are you some kind of celebrity down under or something?"

            "You could say that.  Every vampire cringes at the sound of my name.  You really should live the slaying to the professionals."  Buffy said as she pointed at the huge gash in Justine's forehead.

            Justine relaxed a little and lowered her guard.  "You sure to talk tough.  But I liked the way you handled yourself against those things.  Care to patrol with me?"

            "No thanks but you can patrol with me."  At that Justine laughed and nodded in agreement.

            They walked through the streets and dusted a couple of vamps but it was a slow night.  They wound up back at the cemetery and Buffy thought that she needed to make her move.

            "So who is the biggest vampire you have ever taken down?"

            "Well, I don't like to brag, but have you ever heard of the Scourge of Europe?  He was a badass vampire a hundred years ago.  Me and a friend took him out of circulation a couple of months ago.  What about you?"

            "Me?  Oh, I bagged a super vampire named Master.  I beat a god named Glory.  I even defeated a vampire called Dracula.  True story."  Buffy said as Justine started to laugh.

            "Dracula.  Can't they ever think of anything original?  You really should meet my friend.  He should be here soon."

            "Maybe.  So tell me about this Scourge.  Did you douse him with holy water or dust him with a stake."

            "Neither one.   He'll never hurt another innocent soul."

            "Tell me, how did you do it?"

            "Why do you want to know?"  Justine asked suddenly suspicious.

            Buffy tried covering her slip-up, "In case, I would like to do the same to a vampire I don't really like."

            Justine started to back away.  "I don't believe you."

            "Well, you are going to tell me one way or another.  Wes."

            Wes came out of the shadows, directly behind Justine, cutting her off from any form of escape.  She knew she couldn't take the Slayer and she knew Wes would just as likely kill her as catch her.  "What do you want?"

            "Are you as deaf as these idiot vampires we have been fighting all night?  Tell me the name of the boat and its captain that you used to dump Angel into the ocean."  Buffy said as she stared down the other girl.

            Knowing it was futile; Justine made a mad dash and tried to get by Wesley.  Not the least bit surprised by her tactics, Wesley knocked Justine down as she came by.  He quickly had her arms pinned and a very nasty looking knife held against her throat.

            "Now, did you ever doubt that I would find you again?  Did you ever doubt that I would get you in this exact position when we did finally meet up?  Huh?"  Wesley growled as he applied pressure to her throat.

            "This guy is a madman.  Get him off of me.  I can't tell you anything if he kills me."

            "Tell me what I want to know and I'll think about it."

            "How did you know about the boat?  Nobody knew about the boat."

            "Let's just say that a little birdie told me.  Tell me the captain's and the boats names, now."  Buffy hoped that Wesley was only acting crazy and he had not in fact gone crazy.

            "O.K.  It was the Santa Maria.  Captain's name is uh…"

            She started to clam up when Wes applied more pressure with the knife and enjoying it way too much.

            "Ow.  Clancy.  His name was Clancy.  That's all I know."

            "That is all I need to know.  Release her Wes."

            After a few moments when Justine thought her life was over, Wes released her.  "I just wanted you to know how it felt to think you were going to die.  How did it feel?"

            Refusing to answer him, she crawled a few spaces away and asked, "Who are you?" to Buffy.

            "When you decide to torture someone, you should get to know their friends.  Never know who might take offense to said torturing."

End of Chapter XIII


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

            That night at the Hyperion, Buffy dreamed of Angel once again.  He was on the beach again and not looking good.  He appeared to be tired, disorientated, and weak and that was even in a dream state.  She couldn't imagine what he looked like in reality.

            "Hey", she said.

            "Buffy?  What are you doing here?"  Angel asked even more confused.

            "I'm here to help you Angel.  We have the name of the ship that dropped you into the ocean.  Tomorrow, we will convince him to tell us where you are.  Then, we will be able to rescue you.  Just hold on a little longer.  I'm coming."

            "Rescue me.  Am I lost?"

            "Yes, baby.  You have been lost for almost 4 months.  Your son dumped you into the ocean and left you there."

            "Connor.  You know about Connor?"

            "Yes.  We will deal with that when you are back home."

            "Home."  Finally, Angel's head started to clear up and the haze began to lift from his eyes.  "I'm going home."

            "Yes.  Just hang on a little longer."

            "I can do that.  Buffy, please don't be there when they drag me up."

            "Why?  I don't know if I could stand to not be there."  
            

            "I don't want you to see me this way.  I know what four months of not eating will look like on me.  I'm not a pretty sight.  I've been without my hair gel for months."  Angel tried to put some levity in the morbid conversation.

            "Angel, it wasn't your hair gel that I fell in love with.  It was you.  I know we haven't been there for each other but I'm here now.  Let me be there for you."

            "You may be sickened by my appearance."

            Out of nowhere comes this voice "You can say that again."

            A beam of white light appeared from the sky.  It coalesced into the form of Cordelia Chase.  "Hi ya folks.  Don't mind my barging in on your shared dreams, do ya?"  Cordelia was dressed in all white pants suit tailored to fit.  She walked up to Angel and gave him a hug.

            "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this and that I didn't meet you that night.  Something came up."

            "Cordy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked and saw that Buffy was as confounded as him.

            "That night that we were suppose to meet on the cliff, I was asked by TPTB to take another position with them.  I now work for them."

            "Cordy, you always did work for them."

            "Yes, but now there is no middle man.  I'm a messenger like Whistler."

            Both Buffy and Angel groaned at the mention of Whistler's name.  They both looked at each other and shook their heads.  Not another they both said to each other.

            Buffy asked "You knew what had happened to him, didn't you?"

            At the sound of the question, Angel's eyes turned to Cordelia.

            "Yes, I did.  But I was forbidden to do or say anything.  It was a test by TPTB to see if I would be able to watch a friend suffer for the good of others."

            "What?  How can you say to care for him when you sat there and watched him suffer for months."

            "Listen to me short, blonde, and temperamental.  I died each day while I saw him suffering.  You can't sit there and judge me after all that you have put him through…"

            "ENOUGH."  Angel yelled.  "I deserve to suffer this and more Buffy if it serves the good of others."

            Buffy was about to argue when Cordelia raised her hands and said "It was not just for others that you suffered Angel.  It was also for yourself.  I had a choice.  I could have told everyone where you were and you could have been saved months ago."

            At this point, Buffy was livid.  She advanced on Cordelia intending on making her pay for his months of suffering when Angel stopped her.

            "Go on."  He said quietly while he looked into Buffy's eyes and asked for a little understanding.

            "As I said, I had a choice.  The other choice was to let you all in on a secret that TPTB have been keeping from you."  Cordelia walked over to Buffy and placed her hand on her shoulder.  "I had all the faith in the world that you would save him.  Your love would not accept otherwise.  It was something I knew that I would never have with him."  Turning around to face Angel, she continued.  "All I had to do was suffer right along with you and wait for superwoman here to save you.  Then, I could tell you the secret."  She started to walk down the beach at this point.  Buffy and Angel had to run to keep up with her.

            "Well, what was it?"  Angel finally asked.

            "Well, you aren't save yet are you?"

            "Cordelia"  Buffy warned.

            "Alright.  Alright.  You are close enough.  Do you remember when Willow recursed you a few years ago?"  At their nods and haunted expressions on their faces, she continued.  "Well, no one knew that Jenny had changed the curse, just a little.  She took out the happiness clause."  Cordelia finished and waited for their reactions.

            "You mean all this time, it has been for nothing." Buffy said starting to get angry again.  "I can't believe we have done this to ourselves and all along there was no clause."

            Angel stopped her pacing and made her look into his eyes.  "Buffy, there were reasons.  Ones that we may not like but ones never the less.  We needed this time apart.  We've both grown and…"  Angel started to fade away.

            "NOT NOW."  Buffy cried as she was woken by her own screams.

The Next Day

            Finding Captain Clancy went with no problems.  He wasn't very forthcoming with the information, but Gunn knew of ways to provide persuasion.  Finally, they were able to start out after their missing friend.

            It took them two hours to get to the spot.  The captain wasn't exactly sure where the spot was.  He had a tendency to drink and drive his boat.  He was pretty sure that this was the spot.  A few hours later, they finally found the iron casket.  They still have a few hours left before sunrise, so they went to work fast on retrieving Angel.

            Everyone was shocked and appalled at his appearance when they got the casket open.  Everyone but Buffy.  She was braced for this.  She knew it was coming.  The other didn't.  Angel was white as a ghost and had lost over 40% of his body weight.  He was literally all flesh and bones.  No one could stand to look at him for more than a few seconds.  He was unconscious and Buffy thanked TPTB that left him that way so he couldn't see the repulsiveness in his friends' eyes.

When they got back to the hotel, she took him up to her room and refused admittance from anyone else.  She was going to bring him back to his former self if it was the last thing she did.

End of Chapter XIV


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Buffy entered the room she and Angel had been sharing for the past two weeks while she nursed him back to health.  As she entered, she was surprised to see Angel up and dressed.  Even more surprising was seeing her two suitcases all packed up on the bed.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy," was Angel's only answer as he struggled to put his feelings into words.

"Care to explain that?" Buffy asked as she pointed out the two suitcases.

"Buffy there is no way I can express my thanks to you for what you've done for me."

"So you are expressing it by kicking me out?" Buffy asked as she crossed the room and sat on the bed.  "You really need to work on those thank yous."

"No, no that isn't what I'm saying." Angel exasperated as he started to pace around the room.

"I'm becoming dependent on you being around."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"You know what it leads to."

"Again, this is a bad thing?"

"Buffy, the curse is…"

"The curse is lifted.  You heard Cordelia say it." Buffy said.

"We don't know if that really what Cordy."

"Sure seemed like her."

"Yeah, it did.  And a few years ago, it really seemed like Jenny Calendar telling me to sleep with you."

"Do you love me?" Buffy asked as she crossed the room towards Angel.

"You know that has never been the problem." Angel answered avoiding her gaze.

"Why can't it be enough?" Buffy pleaded.

"Can you guarantee that Angelus will never appear again?" Angel responded.

"Can you?" Buffy replied with anger rising inside of her.

"Yes." Angel replied softly.  "By having you leave."

Distraught, Buffy turned around and walked over to the window where the moon and stars were shining brightly.

"You told me that we were fated to be together.  Do you still believe that?"  Angel asked.

"Yes." Buffy replied quietly.

"Then believe that fates will bring us back together."

"Running away is not fate.  Running away is just that, running away."

An idea popped into Buffy's head.  "Fate is what you want."  She marches over to Angel as she fishes a quarter out of her pocket.  "How about a coin toss?"

"What?  Like heads you leave and tails you stay?"

"Yeah.  Sound good?" She flips the coin in the air.

Angel grabs the coin out of the air and throws it on the ground.  "Just go home to your normal life, please."

"There is no life, normal or not, without you." Buffy exclaims as tears are welling up in her eyes.

Angel turns his back on her as his emotions start to get the better of him.  All he really wants to do is hold the petite blond slayer in his arms for the rest of his undead life.

"Do you love me?" He asks.

Taking a moment to word her reply, Buffy answers "Beyond hope.  Beyond dreams. And beyond reality."

"If you love me, then please leave."

After a moment of not being able to respond, Buffy grabs her suitcases and heads for the door.

Feeling disgusted with himself, Angel hurls the nearby nightstand across the room and sits dejectedly on the bed.  As it splinters into pieces Buffy turns around.  She faces Angel, surprised at his outburst.

Angel sees the coin lying on the ground.  He slowly picks it up.  He then turns and walks over to Buffy with the coin extended in his hand.

Knowing what he wants, she places her suitcases down and takes the coin.  She looks deeply into his eyes and sees her feelings reflected in him.  She flips the coin, and …

FADE TO BLACK 

A/N:  I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story.  This has been my first fanfic to be posted.  If you recognize this final scene, then it was intentional.  If you don't, then that was also intentional.  Please let me know what you think.  Should I stop here or keep going?  


End file.
